The Flaming Cyclone Hazard
by Wanli8970
Summary: 'You must read the story Seaworthy to understand.' We all know Flara was the 'Dragon Human Serial Killer,' but what we don't know was that she used to be a sweet dragon and a great big sister. Watch as Flara takes the role of a big sister and how she faces the challenges through her life, until she becomes the monster Drago made her.
1. A Big Sister

**A Big Sister**

"Flara!" A large ocean blue Typhoomerang shouted near a forest, while a violet Typhoomerang was pushing four eggs near a hole fill with water.

"Honestly, how long does it take her to find flowers?" The Male Typhoomerang asked the Female Typhoomerang.

"Well, you know Flara, Spike," The Female Typhoomerang began, looking up from dropping one of the eggs in the hole, "She always is picky on the things she wants."

"Yes, but not even Night Furies are as picky as her, Violet." Spike argued back, shaking his head.

The two Typhoomerangs notice, since her birth, Flara always was different. She doesn't run away from danger unless she is absolutely sure that it is dangerous, totally ignoring her instincts. They have no idea how that happen, but they thought it would pass, but it looks like they were wrong.

"Spike," Violet began, walking over to him, "I know Flara's different, but we need to support her, who knows what would happen if we don't."

"Of course I support her," Spike said, "But you saw how all those dragons made fun of her." He pointed out.

Before one of them could say anything else, a loud, "I'm here!" caught their attention as they turned to see young 3 year-old Flara walking towards them with four different color flowers in her mouth.

"Flara, what took you so long?" Spike said sternly.

"Oh, I just took a while to find the right colors, you know, to match?" Flara said shyly, showing her parents the Yellow, Lime Green, Pink, and a Emerald Green flowers she has in her mouth.

Spike sighed, "Flara, your siblings would've like any flowers you brought." He tried to reason with _some_ of the dragon instincts in her.

Unfortunately, it didn't work as Flara said, "But it's a special day! I just wanted to pick something special for them!" She said with a cheerful smile.

Spike sighed again, and was about to say something else when Violet interrupt him, "You know dear, instead of arguing with our eldest, don't you think you should be watching our children being born?" She asked giving him a pointed look as she put the emerald egg inside the hole.

Flara gasped in excitement as she made her way over to the hole and bent down to get a better look before her mother pushed her away.

"Now, Flara, remember what I told you about going near hatching eggs?" Violet asked her daughter sternly.

"Yeah, yeah, they explode." Flara deadpan, before she got excited when she saw a baby yellow male Typhoomerang crawled out the water, looking innocent like a puppy dog.

"Flara, would like to meet one of your new brothers?" Violet ask her daughter, Flara nodded and went over to the curious looking dragon.

"Hi there..." Flara greeted gently, which makes the baby Typhoomerang's attention towards her, "I'm Flara, your older sister, I got you this." She dropped the yellow flower in front of him.

The baby Typhoomerang looked curiously at the flower, before he began to chomping on it.

"Wh-What are you doing?!" Flara shouted, full of shock and hurt that her own sibling just thought her gift was some type of food.

"Now Flara," Spike began, "Your brother doesn't know any better."

"But, I thought he would want to keep it!" Flara wined, thrusting her wings down like a baby, "I gave something from my heart and he just ate it like it was nothing!"

"Flara, not every dragon is like you! You should have realize this by now!" Flara jumped at her father's overly stern voice, but then looked down sadly, remembering her own 'disability.'

Violet hit Spike very hard with her tail and giving him a look before she bent her neck down to the sad Flara, "You know, Flara, there is still three more left, and who knows, maybe one of them could be like you." She tried to reassure her.

Flara looked over to the hole to see a male lime green and a female pink baby Typhoomerangs crawled out the hole, having the same curious expression like the yellow one.

"I doubt that..." Flara muttered, going over to them and lying down the lime green and pink flowers to them, but just like the yellow one, they just ate the flowers, making Flara sighed sadly.

"Flara..."Spike began, feeling bad for his behavior early, realizing how lonely Flara really is.

However, Flara just sadly walked over to a cliff, looking down at the ocean sadly.

"Let's just give Flara her moment." Violet whispered to her husband, who nodded and began to lead the newborn Typhoomerangs into the forest.

_'Why was I born like this?' _Flara thought sadly, she has no idea what cause her to be so...so emotional. Every since she was born, Flara began to learn how to talk just a few minutes after she was born, while any other dragon would learn how to talk until the short wing stage. Another example was when she began to learn how to fly in the baby tooth stage, she saw how her parents fly and she wanted to fly too, so she thought of methods that could help her fly, and it work, but that caused dragons to give her strange looks.

When she looked down to her claw on her wing, she realize she still has the Emerald flower in her mouth, which means there is still one more baby left.

"They probably would've eat it anyway..." She muttered sadly, before she realize something, no emerald baby Typhoomerang crawled out the hole yet, and it was filled with water...

Panic began to fill her as she ran quickly to the hole and looked down, gasping to see something on the floor, not moving at all.

"MOM! DAD!" Flara yelled, but before her family could reach her, she already jumped into the hole and began to swim down. She tried her hardest with her wings to swim down to the baby Typhoomerang. Once she reach the bottom, she near gasped seeing the baby Typhoomerang's eyes are closed and not moving at all.

Grabbing it's tail with her teeth, she began to swim it up to surface. After that, she first send the baby up to the surface first, then herself with her family already there.

"Flara! You know you can't swim well!" Spike scowled her.

"Well, you suspect me to leave my new sibling down there?!" Flara yelled, before she began to pant heavily.

Violet looked down at the sleeping Typhoomerang, who was more smaller and slimmer than the other babies.

"Spike, I think this one's a hiccup." She said to her mate, who also looked down to inspect him.

"You're right, would've been better off if Flara didn't remember him." He said, before realizing Flara was still here, and she gets very emotional...

"WHAT!?" Flara shouted, shocked that her own parents would just give one of them up, "Bu-But, what if he grows even stronger? Sure, he's small and skinny to the bone, but not every thing is what it seems!" She paused for a second, realizing there is something similar between her and her youngest brother, "I thought you two would've realize this with me." She added coldly, before turning away from them.

Both Spike and Violet were hurt by Flara's comment, but they knew she was right. Sure they never said much about Flara's 'predicament', but they never really help Flara through it that much.

Violet slowly began to walk over to her eldest daughter, "Flara, I know your father and I haven't really help you much through, this, _phase,_ but how about this, if this little guy ever wakes up," She gesture to the still sleeping Typhoomerang, "You can teach him how to be...emotional, like you." She suggested.

"How I know he won't eat anything else I give him?" Flara shot back.

"Just give it a chance, and, we can keep him." Spike said, making Flara go deep in thought. She always wanted a younger brother who listens to her, and since her other two didn't work, and defiantly wasn't going to work with her new sister, so what has she got to lose?

"Alright," She sighed, making her parents smiled as the lead the other babies away from the two so they could have their time.

Flara slowly looked over to the sleeping Typhoomerang, her heart reaching out for the young one, she walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"Uh...hi there..." She started awkwardly, before taking a deep breath and said, "Listen, I know you probably won't understand me, but I'm going to be your big sister so, I'm different...well, I don't really know how to describe this, but, I'm _extremely _emotional." She smirked a little, "I know, I'm not very easy to understand, but know this, I really, really, love you, I just hope you wake up so I could really be a big sister to you." She smiled with hope, but it quickly dropped when her youngest brother still didn't wake up.

Sighing, Flara took out the flower, "And I was going to give this to you," She began, putting it next to her brother's nose, "when you came up, well I guess I had to help you with that," She laughed a little, before sighing sadly and put her head down.

As if miracle came forth from Valhalla, the emerald Typhoomerang's head suddenly began to move with his eyes twitching, which caught Flara's attention. She lean in to get a better look, and that was then her brother's eyes open.

"Mom! Dad! He's awake!" Flara yelled began to jump up and down excitedly while her youngest brother just stared at her like she was losing her mind.

Violet and Spike quickly hurried towards her with Flara's other siblings on their backs and bent down to get a better look at the emerald Typhoomerang, who was crooning softly.

"Well, isn't he lucky?" Spike laughed as Violet nudge the youngest affectionately.

"Hey, that's a good name, Lucky!" Flara brainstormed out loud to her parents.

"Then I guess we have to go with Lucky then." Violet smiled, before moving over so Flara could see, "Flara, met your youngest brother, Lucky."

"Hi Lucky.." Flara said gently.

Lucky cocked his head curiously at his older sister, before noticing a emerald flower nearby him. He took the flower in his mouth, which makes Flara frown a bit, thinking he was going to eat it like the others, but what surprise her was that Lucky walked over to her, and dropped the flower down to her, moving slightly like he wanted to give it to her.

Flara smiled as a few tears welled up in her eyes, before she picked up the flower with her tail, bringing it close to her face.

"Thank you, Lucky.." She said, which make Lucky look at her happily, and it was then she notice something different about his eyes compare to their parents and other siblings.

Another way that Flara was different that her eyes were the same color of her scales, which was dark red with a fiery orange rim around the pupils. The difference was that it was full of life, compare to her family's lifeless yellow eyes.

It was then, Flara realize that Lucky's eyes were just like her's, only his eyes were warm emerald green, but it was full of life.

That made Flara smiled, maybe she wasn't alone after all.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi there! Off with another story! Now, you must read BeyondTheClouds777's story, Seaworthy to understand who Flara really is. Also, if anybody has some name suggestions for Flara's other siblings, please tell me!**


	2. How To Speak

**Learning How To Speak**

**Flara's Age: 3**

**Lucky's Age: 1 Week Old**

* * *

"Flara"

"Fl...ra"

"No, it's, Flara..."

"Flar..rie?"

"Flar-ra"

"Ra...?"

Flara sighed as she sat down while her youngest brother, Lucky, looks at her worried.

Since Flara thought Lucky could be like her, she tried to teach him how to speak, but it seems like her hopes of someone being like her is going down the drain.

Lucky notice his older sister's sad expression, so he tried to speak her name again, but that only cause him more frustration, making his voice going croak.

Flara looked up to her brother and said, "No, that's okay Lucky, I guess I should have known that not everyone is like me." She looked down sadly.

Lucky may not be able to speak yet, but he was able to understand his older sister's loneliness. He walked over to her, sat down next to her, and nudge her.

Flara smiled at her brother, she was glad he was helping her through her 'phase' more than their parents.

"Hey look!" A obnoxious voice yelled out.

"It's that dragon hybrid!" Another one called out.

Flara's face soon became an angry and an annoyed one when she looked up to see two Terrible Terrors hovering over her and Lucky.

"Okay, for the last time, I'm not a hybrid, I'm pure blood dragon!" Flara yelled out of annoyance, which startled Lucky. He knows that Flara is having a rough life which her unique ability, but never knew Flara takes it to her angry.

"Yeah...you sure your mother didn't hit it off with a human?" One of the Terrors asked, before he and the other one started to laugh.

Now Flara's temper really started to flare up now, "Don't you _dare_ talk that way about my mother!" She screamed in fury.

"Oh...is that hybrid going to cry now?" The other Terror asked with a fake baby face.

Flara was a little confused at first, before she felt tears in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away with talons making sure the sharp parts don't reach her eyes. While the Terrors just laugh at her.

Due to the fact Flara has such high emotions, they can caused her to cry, something a dragon never does.

Now Lucky has had it, he may not know what crying really is, but he's not going to stand around and watch these Terrors make his older sister cry.

"H-hey!" He yelled out, startling the Terrors and Flara as they turned to him.

"Wh-Why don't y-you g-g-go somew-w-where else?! Y-you don't seem t-to have any-anything else better to do!" Lucky stuttered out due to his first time speaking actually sentences, but it still scared the Terrors.

"He's talking!" One of the Terror's gasped out.

"What has the world becoming to of dragons?!" The other screamed out in fear, as the two of them flying away, while often hitting each other as they try to get away.

Flara was astonished, not only her brother learned to speak, but he also stood up for her. Her parents never stood up for her like that before.

Lucky turned to his sister, slightly awkward at what just happen, but he went over to his sister and hugged her with his wings.

"Flara..."He said.

That brought tears to Flara's eyes as she hugged him back.

Lucky may not be like Flara, but at least he understands her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Awww! Flara and Lucky are the best dragon siblings are they? So please tell me what you think, oh I still need names for Flara's other siblings, so please tell me in the reviews!**

**SHOUT OUTS****-**

**Omegaman17: Thanks! Like I said, Flara used to be sweet, before what Drago did to her. Oh, I guess I should mention, Flara is not exactly a hybrid, she's pure dragon, but only her brain and heart is human. Hope you like the chapter!**


	3. How To Teach A Dragon To Fly

**How To Teach A Dragon To Fly**

**Flara's Age: 3 1/2**

**Lucky's Age: 12 months**

* * *

It was the middle of the night, where Flara and her family were staying at an island for now. Flara's siblings were sleeping on their parents while Lucky was sleeping on a rock nearby his parents.

Suddenly a head poked up from the side of the rock, revealing it to be Flara's.

"Lucky!" She whispered, but Lucky was still sleeping, so she climbed up to the rock and began to shake her little brother.

"Lucky! Wake up! Wake up!" Flara whispered urgently, which made Lucky woke up half awake.

"Huh? Flara...?" He mumbled in his sleep.

"Lucky, come on! It's time." She told him with a excited smile.

"Now?" Lucky groaned, turning away from his sister to get a few more minutes of sleep in, "Can't we just do it tomorrow?"

Flara frowned at her brother's laziness, before smirking when an idea popped into her mind.

"Oh well," She began in a giving up tone as she moved away from Lucky, "I guess you're going to miss the chance to see inside the clouds," At that, Lucky's eyes snapped open, "It was a nice view, to bad you don't want to do it." Flara continue with a shrug, before flying down from the rock.

"Wait!" Lucky yelped, jumping down from the rock, he tumble at first, before he ran over to Flara and began to shake her, "Teach me, teach me!"

"Alright, alright, shh!" Flara laughed, before shushing him, pointing over to their still sleeping family.

After knowing they won't wake up until morning, Flara and Lucky then ran into the woods, laughing along the way.

"Flara, can you tell me how did you learn to fly?" Lucky asked as he and Flara began hopping a few logs at a lake.

"You would know when we get there." Flara said, drifting a log over to her brother so her brother could reach.

"But why can't you just tell me?" Lucky asked once again as Flara jumped on a ledge of a high rock.

"Because it's more fun to show you it!" Flara said back as she brought a vine down so her brother could climb the rock.

"But why-" Lucky was about to ask again, before Flara stopped him and brought her wing up to cover his mouth.

"We're here!" She announced, as she moved her wing si Lucky could get a better look.

The area they saw was mostly a desert like area, all rocky with a sands. It was also surrounded by two rocky hills. What caught Lucky off was the large holes with rising air.

"Welcome to the Rising Valley!" Flara announced as she lead her brother into the valley, while making sure they don't step near the holes.

"The...Rising Valley?" Lucky asked as he looked around.

"Yeah, before you and others were born, Mom and Dad used to stop by this island. This is where I would go when I want to fly, and it turns out, it helps me out with my flying abilities." Flara explained as she lead her brother over to a slightly smaller hole than the others.

"You see, you first need wait for the air to come rushing in," Just as Flara said that, air began to rise from the hole.

"Just like that." She smiled, before spreading out her wings, "And now you need to spread your wings out and then..." After say that, Flara jumped into the hole, before the wind below made her rise 16 feet in the air.

"Flara! How did you do that?!" Lucky yelled out in shock.

"You just have to let the wind guide you!" Flara yelled back as she flew around in a circle.

Lucky took a bit of thought at what his sister said, before looking at the hole which was still rushing with air. He soon spread his wings out, closed his eyes, and then jumped into the hole. Just like Flara, the rushing winds lift him up in the air, right next to Flara.

"You did it!" Flara said with excitement.

"I did?" Lucky asked, before opening his eyes and looking down, then gave out a excited and proud smile and laugh, "I did it!"

"Yeah!" Flara said, "Come on, let's go to the next one!"

"Wait, what?" Lucky asked with wide eyes.

"Come on!" Flara said as she flew over to another hole with rising air as the one they were on was already stopped.

"Huh?" Lucky yelped as the air stopped rising, he quickly flapped his wings over to Flara and made it over to the hole.

"You got it Lucky!" Flara praised.

"I do?" He asked, slight breathing heavily after that.

"Yeah, you're flying!" Flara informed him.

"I am?" Lucky asked, as Flara gesture down, which made Lucky looked down to see the hole isn't rising any air.

"H-hey, I am!" He yelped out in excitement, as he flew around in circles while Flara laughs with him.

Soon an idea popped in Lucky's mind as he smirked with mischief. He soon fired out fire from his mouth at Flara, who just dodge it time.

"Hey!" She yelped out annoyed.

"Fire tag!" Lucky yelled out, as he flew away from his sister.

Flara smiled in realization, she soon then flew after her brother, splitting out fire as the two siblings play Fire Tag the rest of the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: Fire tag, just something I would imagine Flara and Lucky would play, since kids love to play tag, and so do I.**

**SHOUT OUTS****-**

**Omegaman17: Haha! Thanks! However, I should warn you, things aren't going to be cute for long.**


	4. Disappointing Siblings

**Disappointing Siblings**

**Flara's Age: 4**

**Lucky's Age: 1**

* * *

"Flara, come on!" One of Flara's siblings, the pink Typhoomerang who was Runi, shouted at Flara, who was walking up to her with a large net full of fish.

"You know Runi, it may have been my idea to use a human's net, but could _at least_ help me?" Flara groaned out as she struggle with the net.

"Hey, you're the only one who knows how to use these things." Runi argued back, before running over to their family.

Flara groaned, before following her sister with the net in her mouth.

"Mom! Dad!" Runi called out as she ran over to her family, while Lucky and his older brothers were fighting over a vine with flowers.

"Come on, guys! Give it to me!" Lucky yelled in frustration while he tries to keep a grip on the vine.

"If you think we're going to let you eat this, then think again!" The yellow brother called out as he and the lime brother tried to get the vine out of their brother's mouth.

"Are you insane, Tarben?!" Lucky yelled at his oldest brother, "I'm not eating this, I'm giving it to Flara!"

"And let her eat it!" The lime green brother called out.

"No, Brant! It's a gift for her birthday!" Lucky yelled, now pulling it even harder.

During that, Violet and Spike walked over to their youngest daughter, "What is it, Runi?" Violet asked gently, bending her neck down to Runi's level.

"You won't believe what happen!" Runi exclaimed excitedly while Flara finished pulling the net full of fish over, "I just caught us, fish that could last us the whole year!"

Flara lifted her head up in disbelief, knowing that it was _herself_ that did all the work for catching the fish, but decide to drop, knowing very well her parents would listen to her three _normal_ siblings.

"Oh, that's wonderful, Runi!" Violet praised, before looking over to the boys who were still fighting over the vine, "Boys! Stop fighting! Your sister got us dinner!"

At the sound of dinner, both Tarben and Brant let go of the vine, with Lucky pulling hard, tumbling on his behind.

"Dinner!" They both shouted excitedly, before racing over and jumped into the pile of fish, along with Runi.

Flara sighed as she walked over to Lucky, who shook his head as he stood up with the vine in his mouth.

"Let me guess, Tarben and Brant tried to eat another gift you were playing to give to me?" Flara asked sarcastically.

"It was you're birthday, and since you gave me a flower when I was born, I just wanted to do the same." Lucky said shuffling his feet, while Flara pulled him into a one wing hug.

You would probably know by now that Flara and Lucky's relationship with their other siblings isn't the best. They would usually ignored the two of them and hang out with different dragons. They often steal Flara's ideas and take them as their own. They don't like it when Flara and Lucky be the center of attention.

To put it perspective, they are embarrassed by the two of them.

"Oh, I have some wonderful news for all of you." Violet announced, making all the siblings look at her, "Another Typhoomerang family is coming to visit, and I think it's the perfect time for you to make friends!"

"Yeah!" Tarben, Runi, and Brant shouted excitedly while Flara and Lucky seem uninterested. With Flara being different, she can hardly make any friends, while Lucky rather be with Flara, since she was the only one who never made fun of his size.

"Well, hurry up, better get ready!" Spike said playfully, that made the three siblings begin to scatter.

Just before they could past Lucky and Flara, they stopped in their tracks and looked at them both sternly.

"We hope you both won't ruin something else again." Runi said rudely.

"Please, who would want to be friends with a dragon that thinks like a human?" Flara said rudely back, but her other siblings didn't notice their tones.

"Oh, glad you see it things our way." Tarben said, before he and the others walked away while Flara and Lucky glared at them.

"You know, Flara," Lucky began, "If there is a dragon that's like you out there, I could find them for you so you won't be so lonely." He suggested, but Flara just gave him a small smile.

"Nah, I have you, so I'm not that lonely." She said, before the two sibling cuddle with each other.

* * *

A little while into the afternoon, that Typhoomerang family did showed up, and Tarben, Runi, and Brant already hit off with the other Typhoomerang kids, while Flara and Lucky were out playing fire tag by themselves.

"Do you guys have any other siblings?" One of them suddenly asked, which made the three siblings eyes widen.

"Um...no we don't!" Runi said quickly.

"It's just us!" Tarben also said quickly.

"Really?" Another one said skeptically, "But we've heard you guys have an older sister and a younger brother?"

"Oh, yeah! We do!" Brant suddenly yelped, forgetting how having some dragons like Flara and Lucky as siblings could lead them too, "Our older sister, Flara, she can somehow _think _like a human! We have no idea how, though. And our younger brother, Lucky, he's skinny to the bone! In fact, I think our parents should call him Bony!"

That made those other Typhoomerang's jaw drop while Tarben and Runi hit themselves with their wings.

"MOM! DAD!" Those other Typhoomerang yelled as they ran away from the three siblings, with Runi and Tarben glared at Brant.

"Oh, were we not supposed to tell them about the others?" Brant asked stupidly, making his other siblings hit their heads on the ground.

* * *

It was near sun fall when that Typhoomerang family left, with Tarben, Runi, and Brant were sulking on rock, while Flara and Lucky came back, bother cover in sloth.

"I'll never understand how you beat me at this every time." Lucky mutter as he tried to pipe the sloth off.

"Hey, you don't have brains like me." Flara joked, making the two of them laugh.

"Oh, ha, ha, laugh it up just because you're _so_ special." Runi grumbled, making the two stop laughing.

"Oh, boy, what happen now?" Flara asked, though her tone seems uninterested.

"Well, when those Typhoomerangs heard about you, they went as far away from us as possible!" Tarben yelled, while Flara rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, one of you spit out who I am?" She asked, making Brant looked away innocently.

"You know, technically it was your own fault that they went away." Flara pointed out.

"Well maybe they wouldn't have ran away from us if it weren't for you're dumb human brain!" Runi yelled as she and Tarben walked over to Flara.

"Hey! You both think I want to be this way!" Flara yelled out, her temper rise up.

"Well then, maybe you should have never been born!" Runi yelled, and that did it.

"You know what," Flara said, dangerously that made Runi and Tarben backed up a bit, "Sometimes I wonder why I was born in this family, knowing that they are brainless animals!" She yelled out, before walking away, making her siblings looking at her, while only Lucky seems worried for her.

"I'll never understand how you deal with her Lucky," Runi began, but Lucky turned over to his other siblings to glare at them.

"Well, maybe because I know how she feels." He said rudely, before walking over to Flara, who was sitting near a cliff.

"But, you're normal." Tarben argued, making Lucky stopped in his tracks.

"Take a good look, do I look like the average size for a Typhoomerang?" He asked harshly, before he sat net to Flara.

"Hi..." Lucky began, shyly.

"Hey..." Flara said, looking down.

"Flara, do you really mean what you said?" Lucky asked, a hint of sadness in his voice, "About wishing to be in a different family?"

Flara sighed, before looking up at her brother, "Lucky, there are many things I wish that would come true about this family, but there's one thing I would never change."

"What is it?" Lucky asked curiously.

"Having you for a brother." She answered, making him smile, before the two hugged each other as the sunsets on them.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, with family that doesn't understand her and dragons always making fun of her, you think Flara's life wasn't so easily before she met Hiccup. The only good thing about Flara's life was Lucky.**

**SHOUT OUTS****-**

**Omegaman17: Well! I know some Authors get a death threat, but yesh! Oh, you will find out what happen to Lucky...**


	5. A Starry Night

**A Starry Night**

**Flara's Age: 4 1/2**

**Lucky's Age: 2 **

* * *

One night at an abandon island, the Typhoomerang family were out sleeping, while Flara and Lucky were out star gazing on a boulder near their family.

"What's that?" Lucky pointed with his tail at a certain star.

"Oh, that?" Flara said, "Well, someone that I meet before you were born said that was an ogre," She laughed a little before saying, "He told that he made thousands of people go unconscious because of his scent."

"Who was he?" Lucky asked.

"Oh, an ogre." Flara said, making Lucky looked a bit startled, before shrugging.

"Hey Flara," Lucky said after a few minutes, turning his head towards his sister.

"Yes?" She said, looking at him.

"What are you planning to do when you grow up?" Lucky asked.

"Oh," Flara was cut off guard by that question, "I haven't really thought of that." She muttered.

"Well, I'm planning to be the strongest dragon out there!" Lucky exclaimed with childish excitement, making Flara smirk at him, "And all dragons are going to be sorry they mess with me!" That made Flara laugh.

"Yeah, sure they would be intimidated by a dragon that you are able to see his bones." She said sarcastically, making Lucky hit her with his tail.

"Alright, what about you?" He asked, making Flara go in deep in thought.

"Well, I always did wanted to travel," She said after some thought, "See the world, maybe even find someone who's like me..."

"Hmm," Lucky mumbled in thought, before getting an idea, "Oh! Why don't we both do that together when we grow up!"

"What?" Flara asked, looking at her brother.

"You know, me and you traveling together, looking at new things, while it helps me grow stronger!" Lucky explained.

"Lucky, there are many things we don't know about the world," Flara began, "And I don't want to risk you losing your life to be with me."

"Well, you're probably going to get used to it, cause I'm not leaving your side until the day either you or me die!" Lucky said stubbornly, crossing his wings with a pouted face, making Flara laugh at him.

Soon Lucky began to think of one question he always wanted to ask Flara, but was too scared to ask.

"Hey...Flara?" Lucky began hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Flara said, looking at her brother.

"Why...do you think, you were born with a human brain?" He finally said.

Now _that_ really caught Flara off guard.

"Well...I..."Flara mumbled, not knowing how to answer that.

"Flara, I'm sorry I asked that!" Lucky said, before he began to ramble, "I mean, I always did wonder how you were born like this, but I was scared on how you would react. You usually act very angry when someone mentions about you're _predicament_ but I thought you would be different with me but-"

"Lucky, slow down!" Flara yelled, whipping him on the head with her tail.

"Ow!" Lucky yelled, rubbing his head with his own tail, "You know, I get it that I needed t calm down, but was hitting me on the head really necessary?" He asked.

Flara just gave him a look, before going in thought about his question earlier.

"Well, I think it's because of something called, zodiac, I think that's it called." She said after some thought.

"Zodi-what?" Lucky asked, looking confused.

"Just something I read from a human's journal I stole before you and the others were born," She explained with a shrugged, "It said that zodiacs are what humans would describe each other depending on what month you were born on."

"You were born on July, right?" Lucky asked, getting some thought into this.

"Yeah."

"So how does the zodiac describe you then?" He asked.

"Well, it said something about me being called a Cancer, don't what it really means, but hey, me getting a human brain can be caused by anything, right?" Flara asked with a shrugged.

"Right..." Lucky said, but he couldn't help but feel that Flara's birth date have something to do with her emotional outbursts.

"Hey Flara?" Lucky asked, making Flara sighed at how many questions her brother have asked her tonight.

"Yeah?" She said.

"We still going to be traveling together when we grow up, right?" Lucky asked with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

Flara sighed, she really didn't want her little brother to be endanger, but she did wanted to share new experiences with him.

"Yeah, we are." She said with sly smile, making Lucky gasped in excitement.

Soon after a while, the two of them went to sleep, while above them, a star constellation takes a shape of a crab.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sometimes, things that you say that may seem crazy, but they can be true or not. You might just never know. So that's how Flara got her human conscious. I'll try to explain this the best I can if anyone wants to give me questions. Also, I should say, this is the last time Flara as her freedom.**

**SHOUT OUTS****-**

**Omegaman17: Thanks for the feedback, and I should probably keep an eye out for those death threats. *Shakes Head* Oh, and I'm not paying for that vase...**


	6. A Good Deed Is Punished

**A Good Deed Is Punished**

**Flara's Age: 5**

**Lucky's Age: 3**

* * *

At an abandon island near the edge of the archipelago, Flara and her family were out having dinner, while Runi, Tarben, and Brant were telling their parents their wild stories, while Flara and Lucky rolled their eyes every time they mention something ridiculous.

"And then, we set those Terrors on fire!" Runi exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh really, Runi?" Violet asked, both she and Spike interested in what their 'normal' children were saying.

"Yeah, and it all goes to me!" Runi puffed her chest out in pride.

"Hey wait!" Tarben spoke out, looking at his younger sister with an shock lock, "I thought we agree that _I_ was that one who did all the work!"

"No! It was me!" Runi yelled, getting into her brother's face.

"No, me!"

"Me!"

"Hey!" Brant suddenly popped in between the two, "I thought we agree it was me!"

At that, it caused a huge brawl between the three, while Flara and lucky were looking amused, but their parents were looking worried at them.

"Oh dear, not again!" Violet said, as she tried to split the three apart.

"Flara, Lucky! Get those weeds we use!" Spike yelled out.

"But you know I fall pass out because of those!" Lucky argued.

"Which is why I'm having Flara go with you!"

"Come on, Lucky," Flara said sighing before getting up, "I'll carry them this time."

"Alright..." Soon the two of them begin to walk into the woods, unknown to them, there is a group of humans watching them from tress nearby.

* * *

Later in the day, Flara and Lucky were heading back to their family with Flara carrying a large net full of dragon weed.

"You sure you don't want any help?" Lucky asked, stopping a bit to look at his struggling sister.

"Nah," She protested, "I've carried worst, and besides, I'm immune to this stuff, remember?"

Lucky slowly nodded, but he still wanted to help his sister though.

After a few minutes, Flara decided to take a break.

"Honestly, why can't they just get weed that would last for a life time?" She breathed out.

"Maybe because Runi, Tarben and Brant are always fighting?" Lucky joked, making the two of them laugh a little.

"Help!" That screamed broke Flara and Lucky's laughter, "Somebody, please help!"

"Someone's in trouble!" Flara shouted, quickly running to where the voice was heard, "We've got to help!"

"What?" Lucky said shocked, while following her, "But, Mom and Dad said we're not allowed to go near strangers!"

"Lucky," Flara stopped, looking at her brother meaningfully in the eye, "What's the right thing to do? Help someone who is desperate need, or having to be force into doing something you're going to regret later?"

Lucky sighed, he may not have high emotions like Flara, but he would still never live with himself if there was someone in trouble and he couldn't help.

Soon the two of them began to run where the screaming was coming from. They stopped at a ledge, but looked shock at what they saw. A young man with black hair that goes pass his shoulder and his legs were trapped on a large log.

"Come on!" Flara said to her brother, but before she could go down, Lucky stopped her by grabbing her tail with his tail.

"Flara wait, that's a human!"

"So?"

"Mom and Dad said humans are dangerous!"

"Well, how we know this one isn't?!"

"That what made Lucky shut up. He looked down before Flara jumped and flew down to where the man is.

Sighing, Lucky follow her and the two of them walked right over to the man. The man was surprised to see two small dragons coming up to him.

"D-Dragons!? Please don't eat me!" The man stuttered out in fear.

"Eat him?" Lucky asked with a raise eyebrow.

"Don't worry, humans have a few non-tasty parts already." Flara said sarcastically, before she and Lucky shuddered at the thoughts of some of the 'parts' that weren't tasty. They then began to try to push the log with their heads.

Meanwhile, the man looked up and smirked evilly, before yelling "Now!"

Like lightning flashing, dozens of men wrapped with fur clothes jumped out of the trees yelling, startling the two siblings. Then suddenly, a man three out a bola net, trapping the two of them inside.

"Hey!" Lucky yelled as he and Flara struggling to get out, but the man they previously try to save just pick them up like a sack.

"Well, gentlemen," The man said, showing the two siblings to the group of men around him, "I think Drago is going to mighty please that we've found him some new dragon species!" The men cheered while Lucky looks scared, but Flara put her wing around him to assure him she's here.

The cheering die off when two loud angry roars broke through the air. They all turned to see a really, and I mean _really_ angry Spike and Violet. Behind them were the trembling Runi, Tarben, and Brant.

"Let our children go!" Violet screamed as she and Spike began to left off the ground, spewing a tornado of fire at the men.

Every men began to scatter while the man holding Flara and Lucky jumped down and began running towards the two angry parents. "Watch you're backs!"

He then began to get ready to throw two bolas he took out, making Flara and Lucky eyes widen with fear. "Please, don't-!" But Flara's cries were just chirps to him as he tossed the bolas, landing right on Violet's and Spike's snouts, stopping them from firing.

Soon, a few more bolas came out them, trapping their wings and legs, making them fall to the ground where the men began to to tie ropes on them and put a next over them.

"No!" Both Flara and Lucky screamed, as they both struggle to get out of the next, but it was useless.

Meanwhile, the three remaining siblings were out watching their parents being tied up by the humans.

"You know I just remember, it was one of you two that took out those Terrors." Runi said as she began to back away.

"Hey!" Tarben yelled, stopping Runi, "If I remember correctly, it was you who did it!"

"No it was you!"

"No you!

"No you!"

"I thought it was me?" Brant said stupidly while his twin sister and his older brother fought. They stopped when a shadow was cast over them. They looked up to see one of the men over them with an evil smirked and a net in his hands.

Flara and Lucky watched in horror as the humans carried all of them towards a ship, with some of their family members making out complaints and shouts.

"This is all my fault..." Flara muttered, guilt written all over her eyes as she slumps down with Lucky cuddling next to her.

Once again, Flara has attempt to do a good deed, but her act of charity is once again unnoticed. Now, because of Flara's attempt of good deed, she and her family are being punished for it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, kind of being a poetic at the end, but you all get what I mean. So, anyone has any guess who that man Flara and Lucky tried to save was? Please leave reviews!**

**SHOUT OUTS****-**

**Omegaman17: *Gives a deadpan face* Okay, so, no deaths yet. But this isn't _that _bad, right?**


	7. Meeting The Madman

**Meeting The Madman**

**Flara's Age: 5**

**Lucky's Age: 3**

* * *

A few days later, they arrived to a large group of ships that were bigger than the ship they were on.

Lucky nervously looked at the size of those ships. He even notice other dragons in scary armor, but what really scared him the most was this bubbling water that was in the middle of the sea of ships.

Backing away in fear, Lucky quickly hurried over from his side of the cage to Flara's side.

"Flara, I think there's something-" He stopped when he saw his older sister slump down on the ground and using her tail to mindless play with the dirt.

"Flara?" Lucky asked softly, not used to see his sister so, empty...

"What?" Flara asked bluntly, not use to her normal sweet, yet a bit sassy and sarcastic tone.

"Ar-are you alright?"

"Gee, let me think, it's my fault that my entire family is kidnapped by a group of dragon hunters, and the fact my family is never going to speak to me again because of me!" Well, as much that startle Lucky, he was glad to her his sister's old sarcastic tone again.

"What about me?" He asked her.

She didn't say anything.

"I've been with you since birth," Lucky continue his rant, "I've stood up for you when others made fun of you, I disband myself from my own siblings for you! Ha, in fact, I even stood by you when you wanted to help that man, even though he kidnapped all of us!"

Still silence.

"And you want to know why?" He asked her, "It's because of you. You've been there for me all these years. When I was born too small, you believe that I could grow stronger. You taught me everything I needed to know, how talk, fly, hunt, everything! You were the only parental figure I had while Mom and Dad spent drawing their attentions to Runi, Tarben, and Brant. All my life, I depended on you, and there was not one, not one time that I hadn't wish, I could return the favor."

Even though she wasn't say anything, Flara was touched by what her brother said. It was true, all her life, Flara had always help Lucky with everything, and she never thought he would wanted to do the same for her. Then again, if she had to rely on someone, she would wanted to find some way to thank them as well.

"And if you think, I'm going to leave you just because of doing something good, then think again." Lucky continued, as he sat near her stubbornly, "Cause I'm not leaving until one of us dies."

Flara just looked at him from the corner of her eyes. She saw how serious he was about this, but that still doesn't shake the fact that her entire family was endanger because of her. Even if Lucky stayed with her, the guilt will never leave.

Suddenly, the door of the room that kept the two of them open, revealing two of the men that capture them

"Rise and shine, lads!" One of them said, picking up Flara's cage, which was only big enough for Flara to fit, "We arrive to your new daycare!"

"Of, come on, John," The other one said, picking up Lucky's cage as they walked onto the deck, "They're dragons, they hardly understand what we're saying," He put Lucky's cage up to his face and made rude baby noises, "Isn't that right?"

Lucky, not taking kindly to that, went over and bit his nose.

"OW" The man dropped Lucky's cage and put both hands on his swollen nose, "That little runt bit me!"

"Aw, be a man, Mulch." John said, as he went to put Flara's cage over to her others siblings cage.

Grumbling, Mulch picked up Lucky's cage and put it next to Flara's.

Runi, Tarben, and Brant were sticking their heads up snotty with their eyes closed. You can obviously tell they don't want to talk to their other siblings.

Soon after a bit, the men brought up Violet and Spike, all tied up and asleep.

"You see, Drago," All the siblings looked up to see the man that kidnapped them walked over to them with another man that scared the living days lights out of them.(Well, except Flara.)

The man had long black hair, covered in scars, tattered clothes, and a cloak made out of dragons' skin.

"I have gotten you, an _entire_ family of mysterious dragons!" The man continued, presenting the Typhoomerang family.

"Oh...What I would like to do with him..." Flara grumbled, glaring at the man who kidnapped her family.

The man, Drago eyed them all like he was a critic. He smiled slightly to see the fears in all of the siblings eyes. All except one, that little red one. The one who is looking at him bravery.

_Oh well..._Drago thought, _It never last long anyway._

Suddenly, men began, 'They're awake!' 'Hold them!' They all turned to see Violet and Spike wide awake, and trying to snap at the men who hold them down while the men try to get a hold of them.

"Release them!" Drago shouted as he began to walk over to the raging parents, smirking.

The men gave a doubtful look, but release their holds on the ropes, so Violet and Spike were able to move their heads freely. They turned to see Drago walking towards them. Not taking kindly at the strange man who ordered another man to kidnapped their kids, they both took a deep breath, and shoot out a stream of fire at him.

Flara watched in amazement, hoping it could at least get rid of this madman. However, Drago put his dragon cloak around him, shielding him from the fire, making Flara look in disbelief.

Violet and Spike were also shocked, but then roared at Drago in hopes it would scare him away.

Unfortunately, it didn't work, because Drago himself began to roar just as loud as them, before he took a spear and began to whirled it around, frightening the Typhoomerang family, except for Flara. Who in turn, looked at her family in confusion.

"What's wrong?" She asked Lucky, who's pupils are slits while he tries to get far away from the roaring, but not much luck because of his cage.

"Why is everyone so afraid?!" Flara suddenly yelped out, her confusion starting to turn to annoyance. To her, this roaring was just a man trying to intimate a dragon.

Spike and Violet were scared of the roaring, but then they suddenly had this lost look in their eyes, before bending their heads down until they reached the ground. Smirking in triumph, Drago soon put his foot on Spike's snout.

"You belong to me now." He said, with Spike just looking helpless.

This, however, enrage Flara. She knew here father never stands down from a battle. But now he's letting this human telling what to do.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" She screamed loudly, making everyone's attention towards her. Then she began hit at the bars while continuing, "Don't let him do this! He's just a human!"

Drago frowned, this dragon wasn't anything like he'd seen. And this dragon has some nerve to speak against him.

"Open the cage!" He ordered, making the men near Flara open her cage. Seizing her opportunity, Flara flew straight towards Drago in a fire ball of rage.

However, he caught her throat just before she reached him. Flara's flame died down as she struggle to get out of grasp and to breathe.

"You, have a lot of spunk, to go against me," Drago said, looking at her right in the eye, "But, that will never last." After saying that, he tossed Flara right back into her cage, with her gasping for breathe.

"Take them away!" Drago ordered, soon the men that capture them began to lead them away to a bigger ship.

Flara looked back, glaring at Drago. There was no way she was going to let him treat her and her family like a bunch of lifeless puppets. One way or another, she is going to find a way to escape.

* * *

**Author's Note: DUN, DUN, DUUUN! Sorry, thought it fit the mood. And Flara has meet Drago Bludvist! The next few chapters is going to be angsty!**

**SHOUT OUTS****-**

**Omegaman17: *Stares at with wide eyes* Well, I see what I can do... *Murmers 'And I thought my dad was crazy...'**


	8. Losing A Family

**Losing A Family**

**Flara's Age: 5**

**Lucky's Age: 3**

* * *

"Get in there!" Shouted one of the men as he and the others dumped the Typhoomerang siblings into a large cell. Soon more men came in a dragged Spike and Violet to the cell as well.

"Now, don't do any funny business!" One of the men said as he was about to close the door, "Especially you, Red." He pointed to Flara, who was glaring at him while covering Lucky with her wings. After that, he slammed the door with a loud, _BANG!_

"What's going to happen now?" Lucky asked, fear etched in his voice.

"Don't worry, Lucky," Flara said reassuringly, looking at him in the eyes, "Things are going to be alright. I'll find us a way out," While she was talking, her other siblings were rolling their eyes at her in annoyance, "I don't know how, but I will figure something out."

"Oh, there you go again!" Runi yelled, finally losing her patience, making everyone in the cell look at her, "Have you realized by now that you and your plans have brought us nothing but trouble!"

"Runi..." Flara sighed exasperatedly, but was caught off when Tarben joined his younger sister's rant.

"She's right!" He yelled, storming up to Flara, "If it weren't for you, that human wouldn't have capture us and we wouldn't be stuck here!"

"Yeah!" Brant piped up too.

"Now you listen here," Flara growled, ready to lose her temper.

"I'm sorry to say, Flara," Violet suddenly piped up, with Spike and her walking up, "But they're right. If it weren't for you being so naive, we wouldn't be here."

"But..." Flara started, suddenly sounding meek. Sure she knew her parents weren't proud of her, but hearing them blame her...

"Your _phase_ has gotten out of hand, Flara!" Spike bellowed, making Flara flinched and Lucky move out of the way. "I thought this would go over, but now this is becoming a problem."

"Maybe our lives would've been better if you were never born!" Runi yelled, and now Flara was pushed far beyond her limits.

**_"SHUT UP!" _**She screamed, her body engulfing in flames making her family back away in fear and astonishment.

"Now you all listen here," Flara started, her voice sounding dark and angry as the fire on her body died down. "I have put up with this family for 5 years, and you wonder why? Cause of Lucky! I would never live with myself if I left him with you two!" She pointed her tail at het parents.

"Excuse me, young lady," Spike growled, looking ready to burst. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, don't act like you don't know!" Flara shouted. "You and Mom were always so busy flawning over those three," she gestured to her other siblings. "That you never noticed him! It was _me_ that looked after him all these years! Taught him every thing he needed to know! Ran to him when he had a nightmare! I've been the only parental figure he'd ever had!"

Both Spike and Violet were shocked by their eldest daughter's outburst But then realize she was right. All they every done was spoiled Runi, Tarben, and Brant to the core, but they never thought to look after their youngest, and the most sickest.

"And you..." Flara growled as she turn toward her other sibling other than Lucky. "All I ever done for you three, was try to make you more popular. I let all of you tak the credit for all my ideas, but you all can't help being embrassed by me because of my _disablity! _No matter what I do, it's never enough isn't it? And nothing ever will be..." She added with her tone sounding melonchaly.

Even though she was right, they were embrassed by her. However, the way Flara said it, Runi, Tarben and Brant feel sort of guility for making their older sister doing all that for them.

"And if is that's all this family is going to be like," Flara started, her voice dropping from sad to anger and dark. "Then you can all rot in this cell for all I care..." Then she turned and marched further away into the cell.

"Flara, wait!" Violet yelled, feeling guilty for what she said and done to Flara over the years. However Flara just kept marching away.

"FLARA THE TYPHOOMERANG! YOU COME BACK HERE, NOW!" Spike yelled out more foricably, but that didn't stop her.

"F-Fine!" Runi suddenly yelped after a few moments of silence, "Be like that! We never needed you anyway!"

"Yeah!" Tarben yelled out too, "Let's see how well you can survive on your own!"

Soon Tarben and Runi walked away into a different direction from where Flara went off too. Soon they were followed by Brant. Then Spike. Then Violet. The only dragon that stayed where they were was Lucky.

He was shocked when he saw Flara loosed her cool. He knows Flara has a Terrible Temper, but never thought it was _this _bad. However what hurt him the most was that she didn't care what happen to her family. Would that mean him too? She's been looking after him for all his life, and the very thought of her suddenly leaving him alone would scare him for a lifetime.

Instead going to where his family stormed off, Lucky slowly rose from his spot and slowly began to walk where Flara stormed off.

It appears that the cell they were in was bigger than they thought, cause it took Lucky nearly 13 minutes to find Flara sitting at a corner.

"Flara?" He asked hesitantly.

Flara stiffen a bit, but relax when she turned and saw her youngest brother.

"Did you really meant what you said?" Lucky asked, his voice showing a bit of sadness, "About not caring about what happens to our family?"

Fla sighed and turned away. "Lucky, I did mean it. I have done everything I could every do for them, but no mater what, they never appreciate me. What reason should I do the same for them?"

"Even me?" Lucky asked, sounding hurt that Flara _did_ ment what she said.

_"WHAT?!"_ Flara screeched, whipping her head around to look at her brother shocked. "Are you kidding?! You were the only one in this family that ever appreciate for the things I did for you! And your my youngest brother, why would I?" She give a small smirked with a raise eyebrow.

Lucky gave a smile, before taking his place next to his sister. "So...what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know," Flara admitted, "Like I said before, I promise we will find a way out of her. But until then, let's just hope things will get better..."

* * *

**Author's Note: DONE! Finally! Sorry for the late chapter, my computer has been on frizted lately and my Dad finally got it fix. COOLESY MARINE DAD EVER! Oh, for those who loves Flara's relationship with Lucky, please don't kill me on the next chapter.**

**SHOUT OUTS****-**

**Omegaman17: Oh no! I didn't mean it like that! And besides, everyone's crazy! Even me on a few occuasions. Oh, for the next chapter, please don't try to kill me...**


	9. What Have I Done?

**What Have I Done?**

**Flara's Age: 7**

**Lucky's Age: 5**

**Warning: A bit of rated-T injuries here**

* * *

Even though two years have gone by, things were hardly any better.

During these passed two years, both Lucky and Flara were both tortured until they could hardly stand. Flara was mostly been torture with whip slashes and beatings, but it was nothing that she couldn't handle. She mostly just got a few cuts and scabs. Lucky on the other hand...

Since he was born so small and weak, his torture was _way _worse than Flara's. Lucky would be hanged by the neck and be kicked at. Be thrown to the wall hard. And he was used to be a tranquilize dart target. Lucky would have probably been dead long ago if it weren't for Flara getting involve.

Right now, after they were tortured, two men thrown them like a sack of potatoes into their cell. They both landed hard on the ground.

"Let's hope you two would finally know who your real masters are!" One of the men shouted, before slamming the door shut, leaving the two siblings alone in the dark.

Both Flara and Lucky were breathing heavily, each of them were worn out from their daily torture.

"F-Flara?" Lucky asked, staring tiredly up at his older sister.

"Yeah?"

"Have you, thought of anything, for us to escape yet?"

However, that made Flara groaned loudly.

"What have you've been thinking I have been doing?" She asked, suddenly beginning to lose her cool and began to paced around. "For these pass 2 years, I have been trying to find us a _single _sign for us to escape! But there never is! There has been always guards _everywhere!_ No tiny ways for us to escape. It's like Odin is trying to stop us from escaping! I never should have helped that human!"

"Flara?" Lucky called out, but it didn't stop her from pacing, he then said it more forcibly, "FLARA!"

"What?!" She yelled, whipping her neck towards him.

"Instead of blaming yourself for what had happened, don't you think you should be more worry about what's happening right now?" He asked her, gesturing to his and her wounds.

That made her soften. She's been so wrapped up on being guilty and her temper, she forgot to take care of herself and her little brother.

She slowly walked over to Lucky and wrapped her wings around him in a hug. "I'm sorry, Lucky," She said, her eyes being down casted. "I guess I was wrapped on about my mistakes, I almost forgot you always come first."

"Well," Lucky started, sounding causally has Flara let go, "You still have your own life to worry about."

That made her laugh. "Please Lucky, _you are_ my life. I rather be a sister twenty-four hours a day than see you all alone." She then playfully nudge him.

However, their moment was ruined when the door slammed open, making Lucky hid behind Flara.

"Alright, laddies!" The man that capture them all those years ago, with Flara founding out his name is Eret. "Drago has something important for you two to do!"

* * *

Eret had the two of them by the necks as he lead them over to Drago's ship. Both Flara and Lucky were struggling to get out of his grip, but boy, did he have a good grip.

"You know, if it weren't for us being beaten, I would have bitten your nose off by now!" Flara yelled angrily, but she knew Eret wouldn't have understand her.

Soon they arrive at the deck of Drago's ship were Eret throw the two of them on the ground. As soon as they were on the ground, both Lucky and Flara ran to each other with Lucky hiding behind her.

Then two more men came by and throw Runi, Tarben, and Brant right next to the two of them.

After shaking their heads, the three siblings took a look around before their eyes landing on their other siblings. They narrow their eyes at the sight of them.

"Oh great, what did you do now, Flara?" Runi asked, turning away from her older sister.

"Hey, the only thing I'd ever did was _be there_ for Lucky." Flara retorted back, while rubbing her wing on Lucky's head.

Before any of them could say anything, they heard loud footsteps coming towards them. They all turned gasped to see Drago Bludvist standing above them, looking at them with a sicken grin.

"Well, hello there little ones." He said in this twisted nice voice that says serial killer, making Lucky hide behind further into Flara.

"I think it's time, for your first play mates." After saying that, he began to yell very loudly and twirling his spear just like how he seduced Violet and Spike long ago.

It was then the entire ship began to shake.

"What's happening?!" Lucky asked over the vibrations.

"I don't know!" Flara yelled.

Suddenly, a large splash appeared, making the Typhoomerang siblings look over to the said to see something large, and I mean _very _large rising from the water. The siblings took a few steps back once the _thing _finally rose above the water.

It was large, defiantly large. It was mostly dark grey with spikes all over the face with red on tips. It had this large fin that could probably take out half of these ships. It has small eyes, but they were red and scary looking. It didn't take the Typhoomerang siblings to figure that this is the Bewilderbeast, the King of All Dragons.

The Bewilderbeast was looking at them like a predator looking for prey, which make Runi, Tarben, Lucky, and Brant backed up a bit.

When Drago stopped roaring, he then pointed his staff at them. Suddenly, there was this strange noise coming from it, however Flara didn't know what it was.

"What is he doing?" She asked Lucky, but then her siblings suddenly yelped in pain and began writhing around, even Lucky.

"Lucky?" Flara asked, worry and fear etched in her voice, but it looked as if Lucky couldn't hear her as he kept writhing around in pain.

Suddenly anger begin to rise into Flara as she turned towards the Bewilderbeast, who was still making that annoying noise.

"What are you doing to my brother?!" She yelled, which shocks the humans and the Bewilderbeast itself. There has never been a dragon that was immune to the Bewilderbeast's control. Why was this one resisting then?

Suddenly Flara heard her siblings stopped whimpering and she sighed with relief. "Lucky, if you're planning to give me a heart attack, then never do that again..." She trailed off when she turned around was horrified to see her brother's pupils so silted that she almost couldn't see them. However, what really scare her the most was the color of his eyes. Instead of the warm emerald green that she loved, there was dark shades of jade green. Flara had never seen her brother's eyes so...lifeless.

When Flara turned to look at her other siblings, their eyes were the same lifeless slits, but they didn't effect cause Flara was use to seeing there eyes being lifeless.

"And now you little monsters," Drago said, pointing his spear at something behind them, "Time to play..."

Flara looked behind them was surprised to see five humans with overly long beards and scraggy hair, they were all dress in ragingly robes. They were all shaking in fear of the Typhoomerang siblings in front of them. How could she miss that?

Suddenly all of her siblings began to growl as they turned towards the slave humans and slowly walked towards them.

"W-What are you doing?" Flara asked as she followed Lucky, "What did he just told you?"

However, Lucky kept on ignoring as he continue on slowly towards the human he was suppose to go to.

"Lucky!" Flara yelled, getting in front of Lucky as she followed in the direction he was going. "As your eldest sister, I demand to know what are you doing?!" She said in an authority tone, but that didn't stop him.

Flara was just so confused. Why was her brother acting like this? Was it because of that noise the Bewilderbeast was making? It was just making this purring noise! She looked up at the Bewilderbeast to see what he was planning to make her siblings do. She was shocked to see this murderous look in his eyes. It then struck Flara hard on what the Bewilderbeast was making them do. He was having them kill the humans that was meant for them, and Lucky has never kill anybody before...

"Lucky!" She yelled, getting in front of Lucky, "Don't do this! You never did something like this before! Don't do something you're going to regret!" But her please were just noises to him as he walked right pass her.

Flara was starting to worry as her siblings stopped at their human targets. What could she do to make Lucky stop? Reasoning with him was out of the option. Then a thought struck her. What if the very thing that he would never hurt stood in his way. It may be crazy and reckless, but it will have to do.

Tarben was the first to shoot fire at his human, burning him until there was nothing left. He was soon followed by Runi and Brant, just leaving Lucky left.

Just as Lucky began to open his mouth and the fire starting to rise in his mouth, Flara jumped right in between of the human and Lucky with her wings stick out. Once the fire was charge up in his mouth, Lucky...

Shoot out a fire, but instead of hitting the human, he hit Flara, which caused a small explosion on the ship. Every human on ship had their arms up to shield them from the incoming smoke.

Once some of it died down, Drago marched up and stopped at what he saw.

On the ground there lay Flara. She was on her side and her eyes were closed. However, there was this large red bruise on her chest, and it has these ting holes slipping out blood. There was also Lucky, breathing heavily from firing, but the fact of his injured sister didn't seem to affect him at all.

With his face turning into a scowl, he raised his hand and the Bewilderbeast stopped making his hypnotic noise, releasing the Typhoomerang Siblings from his hold.

Once they were release, they all shook their heads and look around, with Lucky's eyes becoming their warm emerald green again.

"What happen?" Runi asked, slightly tired.

"I don't know.." Tarben moaned, it was then Lucky didn't notice Flara among them.

"H-Hey, where's..." He trailed off as his eyes widen and his jaws dropped once he saw his older sister, laying motionlessly on the ground.

"Flara?!" He yelled, fear etched in his voice as he ran towards his sister.

Lucky gasped in horror as he saw the wound on his sister's chest. It was then he realize it came from a fire blast, _his _fire blast.

He soon felt himself crying, even though there was no tears in his eyes has he covered his mouth with his wings. "What have I done?"

Meanwhile, Eret whistled at what he saw. "That was defiantly unsuspected." However, that remark made Drago grabbed his collar so that they were face-to-face.

"You've brought a defected dragon!?" Drago yelled, looking ready to lose it.

"D-Drago, I swear, I didn't know-" Eret tried to defend himself.

"Do you realize, if this dragon is here, then it could ruin everything?!" Drago soon thrown Eret down to the floor.

"Take him to the Branding Room!' He ordered, "I think it's for him to learn his lesson." Drago smiled sickly at Eret who was looking up at him in fear.

"No, no. Wait! Drago!" Eret yelled as a few men grabbed him and dragged him away.

"Sir?" One of Drago's men started to ask, "What do we do with the red dragon?" He gesture towards Flara, who was still unconscious and with Lucky still crying over her.

Drago appeared deep in thought, before a sicken grin took place on his face. "Take it with that Dragon Hunter, I'm sure it's spirit will fade away once we're done with it." The man nodded before walking over and grabbing Flara roughly by the neck.

"W-What?" Lucky said, snapping out of his sad depression when he saw a man taking Flara away. "Hey, stop!" Lucky charged right after the man, but suddenly he felt something prick his neck. He turned to see a sleeping dart right in his neck. He slowly began to feel dizzy as the world around him began to split in two. However, he was able to focus on Flara as the man took her away.

"Flara..." He moaned, before everything turned black for him.

* * *

When Lucky woke up, he gasped and he quickly scanned the area for Flara. He soon realized he was in the cell that he and Flara shared.

"Flara?" He called out softly, hoping he would get a response, but all her got was silence.

"Flara!" This time, Lucky screamed, but there was still silence.

Now Lucky was afraid. What was he going to do now? It was true, all his life he depended on Flara for everything, and now that she was gone, he didn't know what to do.

Without knowing what else to do, he curled himself up and cried.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry! It had to be done! Please don't try to kill me. Otherwise my Dad would track you all done and kill you. I promise you all, Flara is going to be alright!**

**SHOUT OUTS****-**

**Omegaman17: *Stares at with wide eyes* You know, Omega. When I said my Dad used to be a Marine, I wasn't kidding. He can be _VERY_ protective of his only child. I don't think you would want to kill his only daughter. Yeah, this is what I meant. Hey, at least I didn't kill Lucky.**


	10. We Had Enough

**We Had Enough**

**Flara's Age: 7**

**Lucky's Age: 5**

* * *

It was still dark when Lucky woke up. He looked around in hoped to see Flara again, but his hopes died down when he saw no sign of her.

Lucky sighed. He didn't know what else to do. He's never been alone before, Flara was always there right beside him, even when they were put in separate cages. But now she's not here, what else could he do? Should he escape? Flara always wanted him to live his life, should he do it without her? No, he never did anything without Flara. Maybe he should stay here so if Flara died from what the Humans did to her, he can always be near her spirit.

It was then Lucky remember it would be because of _him _that Flara was going to die. He was the one who shot the fire blast at her. And thanks to him, Flara is probably going to die soon.

Lucky was up on his guilt trip he didn't notice voices whispering.

"Come on, you go in there."

"Why me?"

"Cause, you're the only sister he has left. Who knows what happen to Flara."

"I thought the humans took her away and killed her?" Another voice wiped up, making the other two voices shush at him.

As it turns out, it was Lucky's other siblings talking as Runi walked up to him, looking slight uncomfortable.

"Hey, Lucky..." She said, sounding a little casual.

"What do you want, Runi?" Lucky asked bluntly, not really wanting to talk his other sister.

"Well, since you want to go straight to the point," Runi said, losing her polite demurer as Tarben and Brant walked up to them, "I Can't even believe I'm saying this, but we need Flara's help."

"What?" That completely caught Lucky off guard. He knew that his other siblings hated to be near Flara, and the very thought of them asking for her help was unlikely.

"Look, we even agree this is crazy, but we need her help." Tarben said, though he's tone sound demanding, it was almost pleading.

"B-But that's impossible." Lucky said hesitantly. Sure before Flara would do anything for each of them, but now since Flara and Lucky disband themselves from their family, Flara has hardly done anything for them.

"Well yeah, but not if you ask her." Runi pointed out obviously.

"Yeah, she'd do anything for you." Tarben continue.

Now Lucky's confusion turn into anger. So that's why they're here, so they can have him bride Flara into helping them. Well there is no way is he going to do that.

"Why would I do that?" He asked, almost dangerously, however it was unnoticed.

"Cause, we're sick and tired of how these humans treat us!" Brant yelped out, looking ready to fall down.

"Yeah, and Mom and Dad haven't answer us for about three months," Runi continue, but that made Lucky smirk. So they didn't know.

"So can you-" Just before she could finish, Lucky interrupted her.

"Mother and Father are dead." He blurted out in a motionless tone, leaving the cell in total silence.

"Wh-What?" They three siblings asked softly, too shock for words.

"They're dead," Lucky repeated. True, both Flara and Lucky were shock when they first found out. But remembering what they did to them, they learn to move on.

"H-How?" Runi asked.

"Well, that Madman realize our parents were too...simple minded and weak, so he had them executed." Lucky explained, his voice dropping to bit of a sad tone. Sure he was still mad at his parents for not taking care of him, but they were still his parents.

"Good," Lucky looked up shocked at what his siblings just said. "We're glad, it's better this way."

"That's a monstrous thing to say!" Lucky shouted, though he did not what 'monstrous' means, but he heard Drago called Flara that one time, so it mustn't be good.

"No, it's just true, Lucky!" Runi explained, "Cause now it's just us and Flara! Once you convince her to join us, we could be-"

"All of you, _SHUT UP!" _Lucky yelled, finally losing his patience. That silence his other siblings.

"Okay, first of all, I dare you all would even suggest that! Flara's my sister, not a servant like how you all treated her!" Lucky began, making his siblings stare wide eye at him. "And why should I help any of you?"

"Excuse me?" Runi asked, clear offended.

"Why should I help you when never did anything for me!" Lucky yelled, before he began to continue his rant. "All you three ever care about was being popular! Whenever I wanted to play, you were all embarrassed by me because I was a runt! And not mention the fact you all were suppose to be my older siblings! When I was born sickly, neither of you even bother help me! Flara did! She helped through everything! So if you think, I'm ever going to do something like that to her, then think again! Besides, I don't even know if she's alive or-"

Lucky's rant stop when they heard keys turning and the door suddenly flew open, with a human and a lifeless Flara in his hand.

"Here you are dragon!" The human said, even though Flara wasn't even wake. He threw her in like a sack of potatoes.

"Flara!" Lucky yelled, happy to see his sister again as he quickly ran to her side. "Flara?" He asked, however he still gotten no response. When he turned her over, he gasped and stagger backwards, looking ready to cry right there and then. Right on Flara's chest, right where Lucky burned while the under the influence of the Bewilderbeast, there was this horrible scar that almost looks like some sort of head. Whatever the humans did to her, it made her chest wound even worse since the area around the scar is darkish blue and red with a few scabs all around it.

"Oh, Flara..." Lucky murmured, before he broke down sobbing. "I'm so...sorry..."

Meanwhile, the human noticed Runi, Tarben, and Brant out of the cell they were supposed to be in.

"What are you three doing out again?!" He yelled, making his way to grab the siblings as they try to run away from him, but failed.

"That's it!" The Human growled as he carried them towards the door, "Time to put you little rascals on execution!"

"What?!" They all yelled in unison. They quickly turned to Lucky for help, who was still looking at Flara's mark.

"Lucky, HELP!" Brant yelled pleadingly, but Lucky showed no sign of acknowledgement of his plead.

"Lucky! Despite of what we've done to you and Flara, we're still your siblings!" Runi tried to reasoned with him.

"Yeah, what would Flara think if you let them killed us?!" Tarben shouted for effect, but Lucky still didn't look up, to into his depression to even notice his siblings cries as the Human slammed the door shut.

It must been a while since The Gang Of Three's disappearance, but right now, Lucky didn't care. All that he knows that he was the one that bruised Flara's chest and those humans made it worse by giving that mark to her. Lucky wasn't even sure how Flara is still even alive.

He soon heard something. It was a moan, like the person or dragon had an extremely rough day. Lucky quickly looked up to see Flara moving slightly with her eyes twitching, before she open to her red eyes that were full of life.

"Flara?" Lucky asked, hoping she was really okay as Flara struggle to stand up.

"Uh...what hit me?" She groaned as Lucky quickly try to help her stand.

"Um, that would be me..." Lucky said hesitantly, his eyes looking down in shame.

"What?"

"Uh...do you remember anything?"

"A..." Flara moaned trying to remember anything that happen, "Well, first I remember those human brought us out, then I saw this Bewilderbeast and..." She trailed off, remembering what happened.

"I'm really sorry Flara!" Lucky cried, "It wasn't me! I swear! Well, I guess it kind of was, but I still didn't want to do it." During Lucky's rant, Flara was thinking about what was happening. First the humans capture her family, now they killed her parents, and now, they had her own little brother attack her and he was probably going to leave with that guilt for the rest of his life.

"That's it..." Flara growled, making Lucky stop his rant.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"We have enough, Lucky." Flara said as she turned to him with meaningful eye, "These Humans have done nothing but do terrible things to us, capturing us to be their slave, torturing us, killing our parents, but when they mess with my little brother, then they are crossing the line!" She yelled, with her body catching up in flame a bit, but before she collapsed a bit, still tired from what she wen through.

Lucky quickly went by her side and helped her up, "But what are we going to do?"

"Oh, I'll tell you what we're going to do," She said, looking over to the door to hear snoring from the other side, "And trust me, I know how to get out of her now..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, Lucky and Flara are planning to escape. And yeah, that's the deaths so far, but hey, who likes Flara's other family because of what they did? But on a happier note, who loves that Flara likes to be a sister 24/7? Sorry for the late update though, had a rough day today, I fainted during my science class and had to go to the doctors. But I'm fine now!**

**SHOUT OUTS****-**

**Omegaman17: Well, glad to know I'm not on the death-list. I was very serious about my Dad trying to kill you if you tried to kill me though. Um...I think he was a Third Rank, I forgot the name. Thank you for the Marine support! And yeah, that's all the deaths, or is it?**


	11. Losing A Brother

**Losing A Brother**

**Flara's Age: 7**

**Lucky's Age: 5**

* * *

It was very dark when it happened. The guard was out sleeping against the door, snoring very loudly.

Suddenly, a tail slipped through a small crack in the door and began to feel around for something.

"You knew that was there and haven't thought of this before?!" Lucky asked, giving his sister a look.

"Hey, in my personal defense, I just notice it today!" Flara said back, before she began to feel around again.

After a bit, her tail finally found the man. She soon began to creep it up until she felt the keys. After making sure it was slowly unsecured from his belt without him waking up, she brought the keys through the hole.

"Yes!" Lucky whispered-yelled as Flara picked up a key for their door. She put it in the key hole and turning it, unlocking the door.

"You know, I never doubted you when it come to your ideas." Lucky whispered to her as they tip-toed out of their.

"Hey, you know I'm the only one here with a human brain." Flara remarked, looking at the sleeping guard.

"Then again, I don't even know what to make of this brain." She said after an after thought, making Lucky chuckle slightly before they ran away from the guard.

They were running for a while, making sure that they didn't run into any humans. They soon found themselves where Drago imprisoned his own slave dragons.

"Oh my..." Flara mumbled, looking at all the dragons that were, tied, beaten, and were hardly breathing. She even recognize a few, the ones who would call her names and make fun of her. But now they look more lifeless than usually. Despite at what they all done to her, Flara couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

"I knew that human was a madman, but this is..." Lucky trailed off. He too was feeling sorry for them, even after all they did to his sister.

"We can't just leave them here!" Flara suddenly spoke up, making Lucky look at her like she was demented.

"What? Flara, I understand why would you think that, but-" He was cut off when Flara quickly look at with a look.

"Lucky, these dragons had probably been here longer than we have! Do you think they deserved more of this torture?! Yes, I know what some of them did to me, but not even them deserved this!"

Lucky looked down a bit, feeling a little ashamed for thinking that. But can you blame him? All those dragons every did to Flara was either teased and make fun of her, he even heard one of them called her a half-breed.

Meanwhile, Flara was heading over to a large Rumblehorn who was chained and muzzled. She quickly began to pull at the chains, hoping it could break. However, it also caught the Rumblehorn's attention.

"What are you doing kid?!" He asked in shocked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Flara said back, with Lucky soon joining her on pulling the chains, "We're trying to set you free!"

"Have you've two lost your minds? You're just kids! You would never make it! We live in a life or death situation, I would suggest in going back into your cells." The Rumblehorn tried to reasoned with them.

"Are you kidding me?!" Flara nearly screamed at him while Lucy began working on the locks with his tail. "Why would we go back into that nightmare when we could be free?!"

"You don't get it, do you?" The Rumblehorn said gruffly, "This isn't your imaginary world. In this world, we can't trust anybody."

"Yeah, you'll say that even when we get you out of here." Flara mumbled as she begins to help Lucky with the locks.

The Rumblehorn grumbled at them, before he began to hear a few human guards talking behind the door. Suddenly he began to roar very loudly, starling the two siblings.

"Will you keep it down in there!" Shouted a guard from outside as they heard keys turning and the door opening. The guards stopped right where they walking when they saw the Typhoomerang siblings out of their cell.

A moment of silence...

"Hey, two of the dragons escaped!" The guard shouted to the other one, who quickly nodded and ran out of the room, getting more guards while the other guard was slowly walking over to them with his spear raise.

"Alright you little, monsters.." He growled as Flara and Lucky jumped off the Rumblehorn and began to back away from the guard, "Time to go back into-"

Before he could finish, Flara's tail found a hammer and threw it at his face, knocking him out cold.

Both Lucky and Flara were breathing deeply after that, but Flara's breathe soon became even heavier as she turned to glared at the Rumblehorn.

"Why did you do that!?" She screamed, her pupils narrowing at the Rumblehorn while Lucky backs away from her, knowing where this is going. "We were _trying_ to help you!"

However, the Rumblehorn wasn't phased by her outburst. "I'd told you kid, you can't trust anybody in this world..." He said with a hard expression.

That made Flara's face calmed down a little, thinking about what he's saying. Before she could fully think it through, she heard feet thumping and yelling coming from behind the door.

"Flara, we need to leave!" Lucky yelled, as he darted towards a door on the other side, but stopped when he saw Flara still where she was "Flara!"

Flara was still in thought about what the Rumblehorn said, before she looked up and glared at him. "Well, I hope you're happy that you're going to stay in this nightmare." With that said, she ran over to Lucky, but soon the door from other side slammed open, showing a lot of angry looking humans.

"There they are!" Shouted one of guards, soon they ran straight towards the siblings, but they quickly close the door with them outside. Making sure they couldn't get out, Flara and Lucky both shot out fire blasts on the edges, melting them into the wall.

"Hey!" Shouted one of the guards as they all pound on the door, trying to break it down. But it couldn't get to budge.

Flara and Lucky were breathing deeply from their close call.

"Okay, I don't know how can this get anymore worse..." Flara said, but after saying that, they heard men shouts echoing from another hallway near them, where they saw a light in a distance.

Lucky turned to give his sister a look, who was staring wide eye at the hallway. "Me and my big mouth..."

Soon both Flara and Lucky were running as fast as they could from the stampede of Humans behind them.

"This way Lucky!" Flara shouted, stopping at a small hole in the wall. She quickly went through it followed by Lucky. The Humans chasing them stopped right at the hole and tried to grabbed them, but they were too far away already.

Flara and Lucky soon found themselves out of the hole and back into the cave. On the far side of the cave, they found an opening and a ledge that leads to the sky.

"Lucky, look! Moonlight! We're almost there!" Flara grabbed one of Lucky's horns and began to make a break for it, but suddenly Lucky stopped.

"Flara, wait!"

"What is it?" Flara asked, looking at her brother in confusion. However that confusion turned into shocked and worried when she saw Lucky panting really fast and putting his tail on his heart. How could she forget? Lucky has a weak heart, he can never run that long.

"Flara...I think...you need...to...go...without...me..." Lucky breathed in hard, trying to get control of his breathe.

"What?!" Flara whisper-yelled, hoping she didn't startle Lucky so he couldn't get a heart attack. "Lucky, I'm not leaving you here!"

"Flara, I'll...just...slow you down." Lucky put his head down, feeling upset that he

"Lucky? Look at me." When he didn't, Flara said it a bit more forcefully, "Look at me!"

When he did, he saw Flara looking at him with an intense stair. "Lucky, I've been looking after you my whole life. All I practically raise you, fed you, be the best big sister I could! Ha...I even saved your life just moments after you were born! If you think I'm going to leave you here to rot, then think again. I've been protecting you forever, and I'm not going to leave you here now."

Lucky was staring his sister with admiration. All her life, Flara has spent her time looking after Lucky, not once has she thought about having her own life. That was a big sacrifice Flara had made, which inspired Lucky's wish to return the favor. He would do anything to give Flara her own life.

"So what do you say?" Flara said in her light heartily voice as she put a tail on his shoulder. Lucky nodded, maybe if he did come with her, he could find a way to fulfill his wish.

Suddenly they heard a bunch of human shouts coming from their right. They quickly turned to see a light on the other side of the cave, knowing there is a bunch of humans coming there way.

"Lucky, we need to go." Flara said, fear etched in her voice as she tugged on Lucky's horn. "Think you can fly long enough?"

When he nodded, the two quickly made a break for it to the edge. Quickly flapping their wings, they took off before they ran off the ledge. The humans stopped at the ledge, watching the Typhoomerang siblings fly their way to freedom.

"We did it!" Flara cheered while Lucky was laughing with relief and amazement. They did it! They're free! Finally, they could have the life they wanted.

Just as Lucky was enjoying his happiness, it quickly turned to horror and petrification when he looked back down at the humans.

The reason why he was so scared cause back on the cliff, the humans were setting up a roper trap. Once they were done, they quickly aimed it at them and fired. That was when everything started to slow down.

Lucky was staring wide eye at the bola that was coming towards them. Then he realize it wasn't after _both _of them, it was heading for _Flara_.

He quickly turned his head to warn his sister, before he stopped to look at her face. She looked so happy, happy that she and her brother could finally have the life they wanted that she didn't even notice the bola coming her way. She kept on thinking about how they would grow up together, explore the world together, and be strong together.

That's when Lucky realize _this is _Flara's wish. All she ever wanted was for both of them to live a good life. But it was Lucky's wish for Flara to have her own life...

Knowing what he must do, he let himself fall back from Flara, before he quickly pushed Flara from the behind. It caught her off guard at the sudden shoved, by the time she regained the control of her flying and looked down to see Lucky get trapped in the bola.

Lucky stared up at his sister with guilty eyes as he fell towards the cheering humans. He knew Flara is never going to forgive him for this. Flara loves him too much. But Lucky loves her just as much, she spent her whole life raising him, that she never once thought to consider herself. Lucky knows that's unhealthy, that's why it was his dream, to repay everything Flara has every done for him. He slowly closed his eyes with a small smile on his face as he fell, finally feeling truly happy that he finally repaid his debt.

Flara on the other hand, was staring horror-struck as her brother fell towards the humans. She couldn't believe it, Lucky; her little brother, the little brother she always looked out for. The one she promised she would protect, but now she's watching him fall towards his doom.

With the last of her breath, she screamed _**"LUCKY...!" **_Before everything turned black.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I know what some are you going to say, 'You kept waiting this long to see Flara losing the only family she has left?!' But hear me out! She wouldn't be that dragon we saw in Seaworthy if it weren't for this tragedy! I promise, it's not over yet! Oh, and on a lighter note, I stared in the Peter Pan Musical on May 7th and it was an excellent show!**

**SHOUT OUTS****-**

**Omegaman17: Yeah, I know you probably want to kill me for keeping you waiting and 'killing off' Lucky *Winks* But if it makes you feel better, it's not over yet.**


	12. No Good Deed

**No Good Deed**

**Flara's Age: 13**

* * *

Flying, she was flying, she didn't know how long she was flying. Days? Weeks? Months? Years even? She didn't know, but she didn't care either.

Every since that night where she lost Lucky, Flara has spent most of her time flying away from everything. She didn't even stop to sleep or rest, and because of that, Flara stopped growing and became _very _skinny. She was now a lean Typhoomerang about the size of a Monstrous Nightmare. The lost of her brother has affected her greatly, as you can tell by the blank, dull look in her eyes.

Suddenly since for a long time, Flara began to feel her wings began to get sore. She knew she needed to find a place to stay.

An island suddenly appeared in her line of vision. It wasn't so big, in fact, it could've been just a large rock in the middle of the ocean if it weren't for the white sandy beach and the large forest behind it.

Flara began to fly over to the island, feeling it could be a good place to rest. After all, it has a forest, which means water, and also, they're were no signs of inhabits, which was good. She didn't want to face any other dragons or see any humans right now.

Once she was right above the beach, she tried to land but she has been flying for a long time she ended up crashing into the sand.

Flara took a deep breathes, trying to calm herself down, but she couldn't. Flara had loved her brother so much that she promised she would always protect him, but now he's gone, and she couldn't protect.

Unable to handle her intense emotions anymore, Flara buried her head down in the sand began to sobbed desperately into it. Flara was broken, not only she lost her brother, she lost everything. Her parents. Her siblings. Her whole life now is just a broken plate that fell on down, split to pieces.

Flara couldn't help but blame herself for all of this. If she never help that human, then none of this would have happen. Then again, if she wasn't born with this human conscious, she wouldn't have been so emotional. Why her? Why not anyone else?

A small little chuckle that echoed on the beach caught her attention. She hesitantly lifted her head, her eyes darting at her surroundings. That laugh. She hadn't heard that laugh for a long time. But then she thought she was just hallucinated it since her vision was all blurry and split into threes.

However, when she looked right in her front of her, she felt all kinds of emotion built up in her. Shock. Happiness. Relief. Guilt. Sadness. And despair...

The reason was because Flara was looking at the three things she loved and lost all those years ago.

_"Mother..." _She breathed out, tears close to falling from her eyes. Sure her mother has hardly ever raise her, epically when Runi, Tarben, and Brant were born, and that she didn't help Flara with her _phase._ However, she was always gentle and try to be a good mother to her. Flara was defiantly crushed when she found out her mother died.

_"Father..." _Then there was her father. Yes, he was overly strict with her. And never really gave her much of attention, and believe that Flara's conscious was a problem. But despite their feuds before, Spike did loved her. He did show concern for her when she's away and he did felt bad for all the things he did to her. She couldn't stay mad at him.

_"Lucky..." _It was then tears have finally fall from her eyes. Lucky...her sweet little brother. The one she rescued from drowning just moments after he was born. The one who she raised, taught him everything he needed to know. She has always been a motherly-figure to him. It was all she knew. She remember the day she promised she would always protect him. _Always protect him..._

"Lucky!" Flara cried out in a slightly loopy tone, making her way over to them, hoping that they are real. In fact, she was so desperate to cling onto that hope that she didn't notice that the Lucky she was seeing actually looked about the same size the day he died.

When she reached them, she try to hug Lucky. But as soon her head came in contact, he disappeared, along with her parents.

"L-Lucky?" Flara asked, looking confused and scared as she quickly looked around the island, hopping she wasn't just hallucinating. But what she didn't know that she was beginning to lose herself into insanity.

_"LUCKY...!" _She screamed for the final time, her voice full of pain and sadness before she broke down, falling into her knees and began to sob uncontrollably.

She couldn't believe it. Lucky's gone, he's really gone. Flara hated herself because she was the one who let all of this happen. When she tried to do something nice to that human, she got her family kidnapped and killed by them. Even when she and Lucky tried to help that Rumblehorn escape, all they got in return was to have all the humans know that they were escaping, all because she was trying to do something good-

_Wait... _She suddenly thought, as she looked up from the sand, her pupils silted and her normal red eyes were dark and menacing, it was obviously she was _very _close to insanity. _Was it really good I was seeking...? Or was it attention...?_

Suddenly it all made sense to her. When ever she try do something good, always back fires at her. Trying to help that human and the Rumblehorn has got her family capture and killed. Instead of actually appreciating her good deeds, they rejected them like all she wanted was attention.

"Maybe...maybe that's what they really are..." Flara breathed out, insanity finally reaching her mind. "Maybe _that's the reason why!"_

It was then Flara realize that no one is never going to accept her good deeds or her conscious. They will always view her as a _freak. An Abomination. A Half-Breed. A Miscreation. A Monster..._

"If that's how it's always going to be," Flara looked up, her eyes that used to show the life of a young curious dragon now showed the eyes of a menacing monster. She angrily marched toward the end of the beach, once she reach she let out a roar.

It wasn't any roar you could hear in any dragon. Their roars are just loud beasts trying to scare something off. But Flara's roar, it was different. With all her tiredness and rage she spent all her life, it came into that roar. A roar of a monster.

"Alright, _ENOUGH!" _She screamed after her roar. "SO BE IT! So be it then..." She began to breath deeply, her nostrils flaring as she glares darkly at the open ocean in front of her and her body glowing with dark menacing fire all around over.

"Let all the Archipelago be agree, I'm a _monster _through and through..." She declared.

And who can blame her? She try to save Lucky, but didn't ended up well. If she couldn't save her brother like a decent person, then what else can she be.

"If no one wants to treat me like I'm actually worth something," Flara began, her cold, hard voice faded back into a sad miserably tone she once held, "Then I promise, I won't do _anything _good again!" She screamed, her voice coming back to the cold, hard voice it became.

Turning on her heel, Flara marched into the forest of the island, leaving behind burnt footprints. Flara intend to stick by her word. She won't do any good deeds again. She _will _be the monster everyone sees her as.

To bad she broke that promise 7 years later to help Hiccup...

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I know. This chapter is pretty much angst. I'm sorry that Flara had a rough life, but how else do you think she became the dragon we saw in Seaworthy. BUT! I got a little challenge for all those who read this. I'm planning to do an epilogue, but I will add a bonus that only BeyondtheClouds777 knows about(Don't you dare tell them what it is, Beyond!) However, I will only do that bonus if anyone could spot the reference I put in this chapter. If you can figure out the reference, I will do the bonus. Good luck everyone. Also, guess who just got braces on the 22nd!**

**SHOUT OUTS****-**

**Omegaman17: I know! So sad right? And thank you about Musical! I was an Pirate Ensemble, I only showed up on Captain Hook's Waltz and the Ending. Oh, and thank you for telling everyone about my story! It means a lot.**

**Sarah and Bella: Aw, I know! Lucky's adorable and he loves his sister! Trust me, Flara's parents hardly even give them harsh punishments.**

**silverwolvesarecool: I'm sorry at what happen to Lucky. As what Beyond's story had said, Flara's entire family was killed by Drago. It's how she became the dragon we saw in Seaworthy. But yeah, this story did had an 'Aw...' touch before the angsts.**

**BeyondTheClouds777: Oh, that's alright Beyond! I figure you must be busy and everything, can't say I blame you. Yeah, Flara has a complicated relationship with some of her family members. I'm sorry about what happen to Lucky though! But what he did was to make sure Flara has her own life. I guess he would never imagine she would spent the rest of her life as a monster...**

**HiccupHaddockIII: Thank you for your love for this story! I know, Flara and Lucky are cute, what type of siblings aren't? I know, not Lucky! Drago was the main cause of all this. Thank you about the play. I figure this wasn't the type of chapter you wanted to see, but the epilogue will be better, if you don't count the bonus...**

**Okay! Now off to do the next chapter! Be on the look out for that reference!**


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Flara's Age: 20**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Flara last saw Hiccup, even though she won't admit it, she misses him.

She wasn't really sure on why she misses him. Maybe it was because he left her alone when she asked him too? He kept his promise of not telling anybody about her yet? He wasn't the lust-for-killing human Flara had always met? He saved her from the pirates, which she had no idea on how they got on her island? Maybe...he reminded her a lot of Lucky.

Since she declared herself as a monster, Flara tried her best to not think about her brother. She suffered enough, and she thought it would be better if she forgot about him. Over these pass years, she almost did, until she met Hiccup.

Flara at first couldn't believe that a human, one of the very species she despised most, could remind her of Lucky, her sweet little brother. But when she saw how stubborn he was to rescue his friend, it reminded her of how Lucky said he would always stick by her when she blamed herself for her family getting caught by Drago Bludvist. Seeing him look weak, vulnerable, and how she took care of him reminded her how she took care of Lucky all those years ago. But what really reminded her of Lucky was his eyes.

Warm emerald green eyes...she hasn't seen those type of eyes in a long time. When she saw them, her thoughts made the young boy she was about to attack change into her terrified little brother, like it was _him _she was going to attack. That's the real reason why she didn't attack him when she was freed by those pirates, she thought she was going to attack her little brother.

When Flara began to help him, it was just because she was afraid he would look like Lucky again. But, when she got to know some of the _real _Hiccup, she actually thought they were friends. After all, he never called her a monster, and he even thought the fact she had a human conscious was cool.

Some part of her feels guilty that she decline his request to join him on his trip home. If Hiccup accepted her, then maybe there could be more humans or dragons that can probably accept her...maybe one of them could be like her...

But it was then she remember why she chose to be on this island in the first place. It's to be away from everything and everyone that caused her pain. Though Hiccup might have proved to her that not all humans were like Drago, it still didn't heal her heart. After all they did to her, all they've done because she was just trying to be nice, it was just too much. She didn't want to risk going through that pain again if some humans are like that in Berk.

However, it still doesn't stop her from wondering how Hiccup. How is he doing? Did he find his friend he was so desperate to save? Has his leg healed? Does he remember her?

Flara suddenly turned and began to walk away from the beach she was staring at. Deep down, she knows Hiccup remembers her, and she figured she owes him some answers.

After she arrive back at her cave, she took a look around. It was like any other dragon cave you can imagine, big enough for the dragon to fit, jagged walls, food scraps all over the place, and claw marks all over the walls. The only difference was that this was _Flara's _cave. There was a small fire pit that hasn't been lit for a long time, a couple of bones that were both dragon and human (they were her last visitors before Hiccup showed up,) and a few travel sacks she stole it from the humans she burned.

Making her way over to the sacks, Flara used her tail to reach into a bag and pulled out a piece of parchment. She went into the other one and pulled out a charcoal pen, then she turned her head then shot fire at the fire pit, lighting up the place. With her tail, Flara began to write on the parchment with the charcoal pen...

* * *

It was night time at Berk, everyone was sleeping peacefully since they manage to get all icicles off the village. Even a certain Chief and his Night Fury were sleeping just fine.

Even though Hiccup's leg was still hurting a bit, it was getting better. Now Hiccup doesn't have to wake up in pain every now and then. Right now, he was just sleeping peacefully curled with a slight of droll on his check. To bad no one was wake to see this sight...

Well, except for one...

She poked her head through the large window, upside down as she took a look around. She couldn't believe that map she stole from one of those travelers _actually _lead her to Berk! The one time Humans have actually done something useful to her.

She slightly squeezed herself together to fit into the window, and landed on the hardwood floor with a soft _thud_. She looked over to the sleeping Night Fury and gave out a smirk. _This _is the friend he talks so much about? Ha! He looks more like a puppy dog compare to what she heard about the Night Furies her dad told her about. Thanks goodness she masked her scent before she went over here, she didn't want to get in conversation with a dragon she hardly knows.

Turning to look at Hiccup, she couldn't but feel reminded of her brother. The way he would curl up and droll without even knowing, it's amazing how much they are so much alike, it's even scary.

She shook her head. She came her for a reason, and it's to give Hiccup what he deserves, not to fawn herself over her memories. Setting the object on the desk beside the bed, she began to head towards the window, before she stopped to look at Hiccup's inventions nearby.

She shook her head again. She'll never understand Humans...

* * *

Hiccup had woken up to harsh rays of sunlight shining down on his face, that and also Astrid was yelling at him from the window.

"Hiccup! HICCUP!" She called out. Hiccup groaned, trying to get in a few more minutes of sleep before letting out another groan and sat up, seeing Astrid on Stormfly, who was hovering near the window.

"Oh, good morning to you, milady!" He yelled out as he swung his legs over. "So would please explain to me why are waking me up this early in the morning?"

"Don't you remember? You have a meeting today!" Astrid remind him.

"Thanks for the info!" Hiccup called out, "I'll get ready soon!"

"I hope!" Astrid mutter as Stormfly flew away.

Hiccup slightly chuckle when he heard her. Just as he was about to get up, he caught something from the corner of his eye. He look towards his desk, everything seems to be in order. Except for that rolled up parchment in a bottle.

"What in the-?" Hiccup muttered, wondering when did that get there as he walk over to his desk and picked up the bottle. He open the top and let the parchment fall into his waiting hand. He then unrolled it and began to read the somewhat familiar writing...

_Hiccup...do you remember when you ask me why I stay on this Island?_

_I guess it's hard to explain, but I figure you owe an explanation..._

_You see, I stay on this Island...because I want to be away from everyone._

_I know what you're thinking, 'how come?' Well let tell you..._

_I'd told you I once had a family, I did, and I loved them, but they were taken from me._

_Now, you probably believe it was because of that madman, Drago, partially it was, but it was also my fault..._

_Growing with this human conscious wasn't easy Hiccup, humans are not the only one with fitting in problems, Dragons do too._

_I was called many names, they all hurt. No dragon understood me, not even my own parents or most of my siblings._

_So I thought I try to prove to them that me having this type conscious could be useful..._

_I try to do many good deeds, but each one of them backfires..._

_One of those deeds that backfire were the reason why that Madman took my family..._

_I was trying to help a man, but he turned out to be a hunter from that Madman..._

_I lost everything because of Drago..._

_My parents..._

_My siblings..._

_My little brother...Lucky..._

_He was the only one who ever understood me..._

_I looked after him my entire life..._

_We were best friends..._

_Losing him...it's worse than dying..._

_I loved him more than anything..._

_It was my fault he died..._

_I try to do another good deed, but it backfire..._

_Now Lucky's dead..._

_You understand now? I didn't stay on this island because it wasn't sentimental or that one of family was born here, it's too make sure I wasn't hurt anymore..._

_I know it's hard to understand, but it's true._

_But, thanks to you, you showed me that not all Humans are bad..._

_It doesn't mean I'm willing to forgive what they did to me for 20 years..._

_But next time I see a Human, I'll try to be more open-minded._

_Thank you, Hiccup..._

_P.S. Your friend name's Toothless, right? _

_I feel kind of bad for putting pressure in you about keeping our promise, so it's alright if you told your friend..._

_Besides, he's a dragon right? So there's no way he can tell anyone!_

_Thank you..._

Though there was no name sign at the bottom, but there was a Typhoomerang mark printed at the bottom. The mark was so detail and precise that it didn't take Hiccup long to release who sent him this letter.

Suddenly it all made sense to him, she was so hurt by what Humans had done, she wanted to make sure she wouldn't go through the pain again. Hiccup didn't blame her, he knows what it feels like to be misunderstood and being neglected.

However, Hiccup learned to forgive all those who have wronged him, she didn't. Though, it maybe because the people who wronged Hiccup had apologize when he was 15. She had to wait for 20 years to realized that not everyone is bad. He couldn't blame her, she was hurt more than him.

A sudden nudge brought his attention back to the real world. He looked up to see Toothless looking at the letter curiously.

"Oh..." Hiccup mutter, looking down at the letter. Should he tell him? She did say he can tell Toothless because she believes him to be like other dragons, simple-minded. Though he may not agree with her view of dragons' intelligence, he knew she was right.

"It's nothing, Bud." Hiccup finally said. "Just, something from a...friend."

Toothless cocked his head, confused. Before he walked away down stairs. Hiccup couldn't believe, she _was _right. Even with a Night Fury's intelligence, Toothless doesn't have a human conscious, he's still a dragon.

Hiccup turned his head towards the window and got up from his bed. He slowly walked over to it, staring right at the wide ocean. He stopped and rest his hand on side of the window.

"Hope you're doing well," He muttered.

"...Flara."

* * *

**Author's Note: SCHOOL'S OUT! Okay! This is the end of Flara's Story! I hope you all enjoyed this story! You have no idea how much your support means to me. Sadly, no one was able to guess the reference for the last chapter. It was the song from Wicked, 'No Good Deed'. It was in the title also! But, I guess I fell kind of bad that you guys are never gonna know what this bonus is, so I'll tell you, but-!**

**SHOUT OUTS!****-**

**Omegaman17: Yeah, that's what happens to people when they go insane...I'm sorry to say, but the reference is none of those things, the reference is in the Author's Note. But anyway, you _WILL_ see the bonus after the shout outs!**

**silverwolvesarecool: Oh thank you! I've been writing as long as I can remember! Hope you like this chapter, if you don't count the bonus...**

**BeyondTheClouds777: Yeah, Flara's life wasn't exactly good before she got capture by Drago. And thank you for not blurting out what the bonus is!**

**HiccupHaddockIII: I'm glad you like this! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Now, the thing that everyone was waiting for...THE BONUS! A little note, to those who see this Bonus, I have something to ask of all you. Once you finish reading this bonus, I _do not_**** want you all asking BeyondTheClouds777 for a sequel for Seaworthy. It's her choice whenever or not to write a sequel, so please don't bother her! Okay, on that note, THE BONUS!**

* * *

Somewhere near Antarctica, there was a large group of ships near the icy land. On the ships were a group men wearing large fur coats and they were doing various tasks. Like some were fishing and some were carrying heavy crates.

Suddenly underneath the waters bellow them, they stared to bubble, drawing attention to some of the fishermen.

"He's here!" One of them shouted, causing all the men on the ship to quickly run over to the side of the ship to see the bubbles getting more intense.

Then something burst out of the water with a loud roar. That thing was Drago's Bewilderbeast, with it's left tusk missing.

It roared while shaking the water off, then it put it's front paws on the ship, making it turned for a bit. When it settle down, the Bewilderbeast lowered it's head down until it's right tusk hit the ship gently. A man soon walked down from it. It was none other Drago Bludvist, but his metal arm was missing. As soon his feet were on the deck, he began to walk towards the door that leads to the hangar of the ship.

One of the crew men walked up to him. "Sir, how did the conquering of Berk go?" He really shouldn't have said that.

"We were doing well, before that _runt _ruined everything!" Drago roared in rage, hitting a man who was walking by. It knocked him unconscious.

"Uh..." The man Drago was just talking too was staring wide at the unconscious man as Drago forcibly pushes the doors to the hangar open with a loud 'BANG!' The man quickly followed him down the stairs in the dark hangar.

"Are the dragons here prepare for battle?" Drago asked as he took a look at some of the dragons that were trapped in cages with muzzles and chains all over.

"Yes, sir!" The man nodded.

"...Even, the Mysterious One?"

"Yes sir," The man once again nodded. "He's quite a fighter. Since you left, he's been trying to escape, probably looking for that sibling of his. But, those attempts were futile."

They suddenly stopped at a large door that was completely made out of metal. It had a bunch of locks and chains, showing that whatever is behind this door is dangerous.

"We now him _completely _under our control once we made him realize his sibling is never going to come back for him." The man continues as he took out a key and began to unlock the chains that were holding the door.

The door open slowly with a creaking noises. Drago marched in a few steps before stopping and smirking at the sight.

Inside the metal room was a very large, emerald green Typhoomerang. It has a lot of chains around it's neck, even with some on it's horns that were attached to the wall. A large metal muzzle was put around his head to prevent him from opening his mouth. There was also large metal bands wrapped around it so it couldn't spread out it's wings. It was pretty oblivious that this Typhoomerang was pretty dangerous if it was locked up like this.

It appeared to be asleep with it's head falling limp.

"You know, it's amazing how this Dragon started out as nothing but a weak, puny runt, and now it's a large and powerful dragon." Drago remarked to the man outside. At the sound of voices, the Typhoomerang's head turned to the side for a bit, before it raise it's head in Drago's direction with it's eyes closed.

"I have to say, it's pretty..._lucky..._"

At that, the Typhoomerang's eyes opened. Revealing two jade green orbs and slanted pupils.

It was Lucky...

Or was it?


End file.
